Young and Beautiful
by colourful-dystopia
Summary: Klaus met Caroline in the 1920's in New Orleans. In the short time they spent together, he found himself falling for her. He his forced to leave her behind when Mikael finds him again. After years apart, strange circumstances bring them back together. They realize that both have changed over the years. What happens when they are forced together towards a common goal?


**Please leave review! I would love to hear what you have to say about it. Hope you like it! :)**

**Recommended Soundtrack: **

**Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey**

**Lost in Paradise by Evanescence**

**Elvis by The Rubens **

**Be Gone by The Rubens**

**A Girl, a Boy, and a Graveyard by Jeremy Messersmith**

* * *

He could hear the sound of the coffins moving in the back as he drove as far away from Chicago as possible. Rebekah sat in the passenger sat beside him, her moods alternating between misery over leaving Stefan behind and pure rage at Nik for locking up the rest of his family. He was considering locking her up as well, just for the duration of their journey but he knew that she wouldn't let him live it down when she was revived. So he went with the next best option of reassuring her temporarily broken heart that she would see Stefan again. It was a well rehearsed speech, one she'd heard from him a lot over the past centuries.

They were on the run again. They were used to it, but they would never be happy about it. They had decided to head to New Orleans this time. He had wanted to go there for quite some time and this seemed like a good time.

_A couple of months later… _

He stood on the corner of a street, admiring his hard work. The moonlight shined like a spotlight on all his minions and their crimes. He finally had what he wanted. He was King. And he had Marcel as his right hand man. Rebekah seemed happy as well. She drowned her sorrows with excessive amounts of alcohol and blood.

The past few months had been blissful. There was no word of his father and Nik felt like he had nothing to be afraid of anymore. He had the vampire army he had always wanted. He would be safe. He was happy after years. Or he thought he was happy. After years of sadness, he no longer remembered how it felt to be truly happy.

It was during this time when he first laid eyes on her. He heard the sound of her heartbeat first. He was surprised that she was still alive. The vampires of the French Quarter had run rampant once the sun set, ripping out the throats or any and every human they laid their eyes on. There were bodies everywhere. And yet here was one girl, still perfectly human. There wasn't a hint of fear in her heartbeat. He smirked at her act of bravado. He let his face change to that of the ferocious monster her really was and followed the sound of her heartbeat.

She lay hidden beneath a pile of dead bodies. She was smart, he gave her that. None of the newborn vampires would think of double checking their dead. He pushed of the dead in one fluid motion, leaving her completely unprotected.

She was beautiful even when she looked a mess. Her blonde hair stuck out in different directions, the hem of her dress was torn and soiled, and she seemed to be missing a shoe. It was a pity that she had to die like this.

It bothered him that she seemed calm still. "Please," she finally said, getting up on her feet and holding her hand up while taking a step back. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm only passing through. This seemed like a nice place to hide. I'll leave in the morning. Please don't hurt me."

Hiding. That one word struck a chord in him somewhere. He couldn't shake it off. He was intrigued. For the first time in his life he wanted to help someone that was driven by his selfishness. He wanted to hear her story. And that's exactly what he did during the next couple of weeks.

She called herself Caroline. She wouldn't reveal her real name. As time passed he learned that she had run away from her father, who was her only living relative. He had planned to have her married to some rich man in New York, and wouldn't listen to her opinions in the matter. She had fled in the middle of the night and had escaped to New Orleans, in hopes that she would be able to live her life the way she wanted to. She wanted to be young, wild and free. Never to be tied down. She was fearless. She knew for certain that her father wouldn't come looking for her so she wasn't in a hurry to get out of town. Rebekah found a friend in her. She cured her heartache and listened to endless stories about Stefan. Nik found a confidant in her. She was almost like family.

Things changed over time. The friendship blossomed into something more. Their kingdom had gained a Queen at last. He completed her in many ways that were beyond her expectations. She could truthfully say that he had ruined her for other men. They fit perfectly. And she enjoyed waking up naked in his bed with flashes from the night before playing like a movie through her mind. They spent days together in their room with no interference from anyone. It was perfect.

The universe hadn't planned their lives to be perfect. Happiness wouldn't last forever. There came a day when his father's man marched into New Orleans hunting for him and his sister. The new born stood no chance against the age old vampires his fathers had compelled to protect him and do his bidding. The sky was raining hearts and blood that night.

Nik knew this day would come. He had to stick to his plan more than anything else in the world. He had to compel Caroline and leave her behind with no memory of him. He finally understood how Rebekah felt all those times he had torn her away from the ones she loved. So he chose the next best options. He fed her his blood in a way she wouldn't expect. He slipped it into her drink one evening. Later that night when she seemed to be blissfully exhausted after he had ensured that her sexual appetite would be satisfied for a while, he snapped her neck as quickly as he could. When she gained consciousness, he could see the fear and the hatred in her eyes. He forced the human blood down her throat, all the while telling her that he had to be selfish if he wished to see her again and begging for her forgiveness.

He never compelled her. That's one promise he kept. He told her to run as far as she could and keep herself safe. He promised that he would find her someday. She looked at him with hatred.

She watched the war from the top of a tall building. She felt nothing when she saw his father kill dozens of vampires. She saw Nik and Rebekah slither away into the darkness, never to be seen again. And she felt nothing.

She now had everything she wanted. She was young, beautiful, strong and fearless. She could be reckless, wild and free forever. She should've been happy about it but she wasn't. She would forever be lonely. She would be like Nik. Forever.

* * *

**Please leave a review. If you have any drabble requests or suggestions, send me a message on tumblr: -dystopia, **

**Thanks again for reading! :)**

**- Anna**


End file.
